User blog:Chimpurin/Fragment of Memories - Chapter Four
Enjoy the Story! ---- "Miss Martha was hospitalized due to sudden accident. She'll be discharged from the hospital in one or two more weeks, and for a while, I'll be your homeroom teacher." Everyone was saddened with the news that was told by Mr. George, especially Ann and Elizabeth, who happened to just lost Samuel thanks to his transfer yesterday. All things happened so suddenly, it was all too quick to be called coincidences. "Hey, Ann. Do you think that the incidents which happened lately are coincidences? Because I myself think they aren't coincidences at all," Elizabeth said while munching on her lunch. "I am not sure, Liz, it's just... I am pretty sad to hear that, Miss Martha was such a kind teacher to us," Ann replied, clutching her skirt tightly. Elizabeth immediately put her lunch aside and looked at the periwinkle haired girl. "Ann, are you okay? You don't seem well, and you look so pale lately. Do you mind if I take you to the school's infirmary?" Elizabeth held her friend's hand as she said that, but Ann only shook her head. "I'm fine, Liz. You do not need to worry about me," she said shakily. Elizabeth could only look at her friend with a sad expression on her face. ---- The school's bell rang, signed the students that the school day that day was over, and that the classes were dismissed. Ann walked outside the school's building after saying goodbyes to her friends, who then went to school's extracurricular or immediately going home. Usually, she would always walk together with Samuel on the way home, spending their way talking about everything they had in mind. But from today and the next days, Ann would have to walk all alone, without any friends who she can talk with. She stopped for a bit to check her phone, which was a white touch screen with a light blue casing. The phone had a purple strap, made from white and purple beads, two light purple star beads, and a bell dangling at the end of the strap. When she opened the phone, she didn't see any notifications. She put her phone back to her bag and continued walking towards her home. The weather was still bright, since the study that day was pretty short. When Ann finally reached home, she immediately went to her room with a sad expression. She threw her school bag to her bed, before sitting on the edge of it and exhaled heavily. The sudden transfer of Samuel, and the news where Martha got hospitalized were just too much for her. She wished that both of them were always happy, but to no avail. Ann's gaze fell into a well decorated glass jar, which was filled with paper stars at her desk. She took the jar and shook it gently, before she took one of the many paper stars. The girl then unfolded the star, revealing a name written on it; Samuel Parris. She could remember her mother's words that she told to her daughter when she was still nine years old. Felicita was busy talking on her phone, before dismissed the call and let out a sigh. Josephine, her distant relative had died from cardiac arrest, too bad that Alexander, her husband, couldn't save her despite all of his efforts. When Ann was about to show her drawing to Felicita, that was when she learnt a charm from her mother. She went to her mother's side, who was writing Josephine's name on a long strip of paper. "Oh, Ann. What are you doing here?" She said while looking at her daughter, holding the paper and folded it into a star. "I was about to show mom my drawing. Why did mom wrote a name and made paper star out of it?" Felicita smiled when she heard the question. "A distant relative died due to heart disease. She used to gave me financial support when I was on college, and I am sad that I am unable to see her again. So, I wrote her name and turned it into paper star, the put it into this jar. By doing so, she'll always be together with us even when she had died," Felicita cluched the jar tightly with her hands as she answered the question. "Then, what about the living relatives or friends?" Ann tilted her head, and Felicita laughed a little. "I'm not sure about that, but from what I believe, they'll stay together with us until the end of time. Even when death separate us, they'll always be in our heart, forever." Felicita said, hugging her daughter. "It didn't worked, mom. The charm didn't work at all," she finally let out all of the sniffles and sobs she had been holding back at school, so that she didn't lose her face in front of her friends. With tears flowing down from her eyes, Ann tore apart the paper in frustration. Her feelings were mixed, she couldn't tell what was she feeling at the moment. The next thing she did was to toss the ripped paper onto a trash can near her bed, and she fell to her knees, crying. "I'm sorry, Samuel. I'm so sorry, I miss you, I still want to be your best friend, I still want to spend some more time with you..." She buried her crying face on her palms, letting all of her anguish out. She couldn't hold it any longer, her heart ached the more she remembered her friend. After a few minutes of crying and when she felt all of her tears are drained, she got up from her position. She took a photograph that was framed with a white wooden frame. On the picture, it was her and Samuel with his sister wrapping her arms around their shoulders, smiling for the camera. "But now, it's a farewell. I'm going to erase you from my memories, I'll forget everything about you. Because... Because it isn't hurt as I have to resent you for leaving me..." She put the photograph picture side faced down. And as the time went by, the photograph was left untouched. Despite her saying that she wanted to erase him, she still couldn't let him go. Because for her, he was still her best friend. And nothing could change it. ---- ''End of Chapter Four '' Category:Blog posts